fanmade486fandomcom-20200214-history
Fukumura Mizuki
Years Old |height= 162cm |group= Nogizaka46 |Team= 1st Generation |debuted= June, 2011 / 1st Generation |colour= 8b57ad |}} Fukumura Mizuki is a member of Nogizaka46's 1st Generation. Trivia * Hobbies: Drawing (oekaki), feeling satisfied by pushing the buttons on elevators and buses, games * Special Skills: Drawing manga, hula hoop, Taiko no Tatsujin (in the middle of intense training!) * Favorite Music Genre: J-pop * Favorite Sports: Horizontal bar, basketball, curvy dance, jump rope * Motto: Hito wo shinjiru (人を信じる; Have faith in people) * Things she won't lose: Love for H!P, love for drawing * Dislikes: Putting wrapping over plates * Favorite Food: Tapioca, coconut milk, tamagoyaki, aloe * Least Favorite Food: Sea urchin and ginnan * Favorite Phrases: "What doesn’t kill you only makes you stronger!" * Favorite Word: Rainbow * Favorite English Word: '''"MIZUKINGDOM" * '''Favorite Colors: Pink and white * Favorite Animals: Dogs, Cats and Bears. * Favorite Animes/Mangas: Shugo Chara!, Nanairo Miracle, Kirarin Revolution, Naruto, Pokemon, Crayon Shin-Chan, Ao Haru Ride. * Favorite male artist: Hirai Ken (R&B singer). * Lucky Day: 23rd of each month * Proud Of In Hometown: Tokyo Dome, Tokyo Tower * Has an older brother and a younger brother. * Her family owns a pet dog named Kurara, a newt, a turtle, goldfishes and rice fishes. * Also owns various pet crabs, including Kanira #18, Kanira #19 and Kanira '15, which she admitted saving from stores. * Has loved Morning Musume since she was a 1 year old. * Is left-handed. * Prefers to look as natural as possible. * Is good at drawing, doing cartwheels, bridges, double dutch, and is quick at learning dances. * Outside of being an idol, she'd like to design costumes and be a hair stylist for concerts. * Took violin lessons when she was younger, and has said recently that she'd like to start lessons again, and someday have a performance with. * When she's stressed, she likes to take baths. * She once took pictures of fans, and promised not to delete them. * It has been said by many fans that she gives firm handshakes, and her handshakes are known as the "Fukumura Lock". * Came up with "Mizukingdom" and "Mizuking." Her fans often identify themselves as members of the "Mizukingdom", or being on "Team Mizukingdom". * Wants to go to Easter Island someday and see Moai. * Goes to a park where crabs gather every year, so she took a small one home and named it "Kanira.", she has since owned many pet crabs, mostly saved from stores. * It is rumored that she comes from a very wealthy family. * If she did not become an idol, she would like to work in a movie theater and would also be interested in ice cream or popcorn shops. * Participated in the “Kirarin ☆ Girl Contest 2006,″ and came in second place. * Was chosen to be part of the second generation for the group Shugo Chara Egg! as Amulet Heart. * Celebrated her 16th birthday in France. * On February 21, 2013, she appeared on the front cover of Weekly Famitsu Taiwan, this was her first time appearing solo on a front cover of a magazine. * On March 27, 2013, it was revealed that she would be releasing her first solo DVD (excluding her e-Hello! DVD) and her first solo photobook. The photobook, titled MIZUKI, was released on May 15, while the accompanying DVD, titled MIZUKI in Guam, was released on May 22. * Was a guest on Idol Hour Hello! Project on Enjoy Network Japan for the first two weeks of August 2013. * On February 7, 2014, she made a gravure appearance in Young Gangan and was also the cover girl. A making of DVD for the magazine issue was released on March 20 with the Young Gangan vol. 7 issue. * On March 27, 2014, her second solo DVD, Pancake, was announced through online store websites. It was initially was set to be released on June 11, but was postponed to August 6. * On April 18, 2014, she made a gravure appearance in Young Gangan vol. 9, for which she was the cover girl once again. A making of DVD for the magazine issue was released on May 16 with Young Gangan's vol. 11 issue. * On May 15, 2014, her second solo photobook, Utakata, was announced to be released on June 25. * Participated in the Japan Expo in Paris on July 4, 2014, with Akimoto Manatsu, Muto Tomu, Sakurai Reika, Umezawa Minami, Yajima Maimi, Wakatsuki Yumi and Ito Junna * On March 20, 2015, she made a gravure appearance in Young Gangan and was also the cover girl. The magazine issue included a mini photobook to commemorate her high school graduation, which included new photographs, as well as unreleased photographs from previous photoshoots with the magazine. The making of DVD for the magazine issue released on May 15. * On August 21, 2015, she made another gravure appearance in Young Gangan and was also the cover girl. The magazine issue included a clearfile of Fukumura. The following month, on September 18, she was again featured in the magazine as the cover girl and the issue included a "bath" poster. * On December 4, 2015, she was featured in the "YG Bishoujo Santa Collection 2015" edition of Young Gangan. * On January 20, 2016 she released her first solo image Blu-ray, Yuubae. * On May 6, 2016 she made a gravure appearance and was the cover girl for Young Gangan. The magazine issue included a mini photobook. * In UTB vol. 34 released on October 8, 2016, she made a gravure appearance and it was announced that she'd be starting a "short-term gravure serialization" with the magazine. * Announced that she would release her fourth solo photobook, Hatachi, on July 15, 2017. * On October 30, 2017, she released her fifth solo photobook, titled Makana. * On December 5, 2018, she released her second solo image Blu-ray, titled One day. * On June 11, 2019, she opened an official Instagram account. * On October 30, 2019 she released her sixth solo photobook, titled Tasha!. Singles Participation 'Nogizaka46 A-Sides' Category:Nogizaka46 1st Generation Category:1996